creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Melee
It was a normal day for Alex. He was surfing the web for some old game systems on eBay when he saw an ad, it said, "Free Nintendo Gamecube, Free Shipping, with 5 Free Popular Gamecube Titles! Just Click here!" He clicked the ad and typed in the information they told him to provide. After he confirmed everything a text popped up saying "Thank you for your time, the package will arrive in 3-5 business days." Alex waited as the days flew by and the day finally came. He ran out the door for the mail, picked up his package. When he ran inside he yelled, "It's here! It's finally here!" He ran up to his room and was so excited he didn't know what he'd do. His brother Bill asked him what was in the mail and Alex replied, "A Gamecube I got for free online!" "Sweet! Can I play it with you?" Bill asked. "Sure!" Alex replied and they ran down stairs to plug in the Gamecube, not caring if there was any games in the box. After they got it hooked up and everything Bill asked what games it came with. Alex forgot and ran upstairs yelling back, "Hang on, let me check!" When he got to his room all that was left in the box was a memory card. He was confused as it said that it was coming with five popular Gamecube titles. Alex went back downstairs in disappointment. Bill asked, "Well what games did it come with?" "None, but there is this memory card,"Alex replied. "What's on the memory card?" Bill asked. "Let's find out," Alex replied, quickly putting the memory card in and turning on the Gamecube. Instead of it booting up like it normally did back in the past, it booted up with the Gamecube logo backwards and the start up system music reversed. He thought it was kind of strange but paid it no attention. He checked the memory card and there were five save files, but something was strange about each one. The first save file was a save file from Sonic Adventure but renamed Bill Adventure and had Bill's face as the icon. The second save file was a save file from Sonic Adventure 2 but renamed Jessie Adventure 2 and had Alex's Mom's face as the icon. Third save file was from Super Mario Sunshine but renamed Super Bob Bloodshine and had Alex's Dad's face as the icon. Fourth save file was from Super Smash Bros Melee but renamed Alex Melee and had Alex's face as the icon. The final save file was from Legend of Zelda: Windwaker but renamed Zelda: the Bloodywaker with Dark Link's face as the icon. Alex and Bill were both surprised at what they saw on the memory card and decided that they were just pranks trying to scare them, so they decided to go to the store and buy the two games that had the names of their save file. Bill got Sonic Adventure DX, and Alex got Super Smash Bros. Melee, they were lucky since most Gamestops don't sell them anymore. After they got home they popped Sonic Adventure into the system but the strange thing about it was that instead of saying "Sonic Adventure DX" on the screen it read out "Bill Adventure". Since it was about Bill, he got to play first. He began playing and instead of Sonic appearing it was him. He couldn't believe it- it was actually him. He could do all of Sonic's moves but it looked weird when he was doing the spindash and homing attack. He reached the first boss: "Chaos 0", but instead, dropping from the sky was their mom, and when the text showed up on the screen, Jessie appeared instead of Chaos 0. After he beat the boss, the cut scene played except instead of Jessie jumping into the sewer it showed Bill actually killing his mom. The camera zoomed out on what used to be Robotnik/Eggman showing Bob, their dad saying, "I've got to get out here!" and running off. After the screen faded, a text showed up on the screen saying "Bob is next!" Bill quickly turned the game off. "What was that all about?" Alex asked. "I- I don't know... Let's play Super Smash Bros Melee," Bill said. "Okay," Alex said, opening the Super Smash Bros Melee Case. When they started to play, it ran as normal as could be but all of a sudden it changed. The title read "Alex Melee". They then knew something was up about the Gamecube but they didn't bother. They wanted to see how it was so they played anyways. When Bill pressed start to join, it automatically made his character Bill. They were both surprised the system knew who they were, so they began to play it but the really strange thing was that the enemies were all the things they hated. He thought it was cool that he could beat up everything he hated but what really confused him was when they got to the first boss, text appeared on screen saying, "Oh no he found me!" showing that the boss was their dad referring to what happened in Bill Adventure. After they beat the boss it ended with Bill violently ripping his dad's head off and throwing at the screen with a horrible high pitched scream. It was so loud it made glass burst and the power went out. The TV turned on with text on the screen: "You did it! You beat our game!" "What game?" Bill shouted and the text on the screen replied: "You'll soon find out!" A horrible scream came from the TV and the power came back on. It was night time. "I'm off to bed, you should be, too," Bill said. Alex shook his head in agreement. When they got up the next morning the car was in the front yard meaning that Mom and Dad were home. They ran downstairs but instead of a nice hello it was a sad goodbye. In front of them were the remains of their parents, Jessie's back all broken up and face mashed up, and Bob's head on the table. It was a bloody mess. On the TV screen with text read out: "Thank You for Playing." From that day on neither Alex or Bill spoke of it and never again would they play that Gamecube. Category:Cringe